Outer Space
Outer Space is the 3rd episode of The Omni-Knights. Plot The knights and Paradox were looking at the stars at night. Sir Cador: Wow, all those science stuff is amazing. Paradox: Well, yes, but it’s a bit confusing for some humans. Paul: So, if there is a scientific explanation for everything, what are stars? Paradox: Big fiery balls of gas like the sun. Paul: Oh... Well, how did the Troconneuse come here? And from where? Paradox: They came from spaceships, from a planet named Kettensage. Spaceships let you fly between planets. Sir Esclabor: Hey, if you are from the future and all, d’you have a spaceship too? Paradox: Well, sure. I can give you a ride if you want, to show you a bit around the galaxy. Paul: That could be really fun! Paradox: Yeah, just give me a minute and I’ll bring the spaceship. (disappears) (reappears with spaceship next to him) There. Sir Cador: Oh wow. I forgot you could do that. Paradox: Well, do you want to fly or not? The king came. King Lot: WAIT! Paul: Huh? King Lot: Erm, my daughter heard about you and about you killing the dragon and all, and she wanted to meet you. Princess Emily: Hi. Paul: Okay, hi. (whispers to Cador) I GOT FANS Cador: (whispers back) Good for you. Paradox: We are just going to take a trip into space. Do you want to join us? Emily: What is space? Paradox: Just get in the sapceship. They all climbed into the spaceship, and the spaceship flew up. Esclabor: This is really scary. Paradox: Well, this is planet Mars. Sir Cador: Does someone live there? Paradox: Not really. Emily: Wait, there are creatures on these balls? Paradox: Yeah, there are a lot of them on many planets. Sir Esclabor: So how many creatures live on all these planets? Paradox: Nothing, really. Paul: So where did the Troconneuse come from? Paradox: From a different Solar System, I can fly you to it. Sir Cador: Oh yeah, sure. Paradox pressed some buttons and the spaceship flew super fast to another solar system. Paradox: That planet is called Giantantania. Sir Esclabor: What lives there? Paradox: Huge beasts called Biggoggs. They resemble a Vulpimancer... well you don’t really know what a Vulpimancer is anyways. Paul: Hey, Paradox? Why are rocks floating in space towards us? Paradox: WHAT? An asteroid hit the spaceship, and it lost control and crashed on Giantantatia. The spaceship was ruined, and everyone went out of it. Theme Song! Paradox: Wow, the spaceship is totally ruined. Paul: How can we fix it? Paradox: Well, I know. Turn into Electromagnet. Paul: What is Electromagnet? Paradox: Oh forgot... turn into that tall red monster with a floating head. Paul: Oh, so you can name the monsters? Paradox: Well, yeah sure. Paul: (transforms into Electromagnet). (in an electric voice)Bzzt bzzzt bzzzzzzzt Sir Cador: What? Paradox: Oh well, Electromagnet can’t really talk. Electromagnet: BZZT Electromagnet started rebuilding the ship with his magnetic powers, and did exactly what Paradox told him. He almost got it done until a bunch of 3 Biggoggs appeared. Biggogg #1: Ragh! Three Biggoggs looked at the spaceship, and then were focusing on something in their minds. Sir Cador: Uh, are they having a headache? Paradox: Not really, it looks like they are talking to someone through telepathy, but that’s not possible because Biggoggs don’t have telepathy in their list of powers. Unless.. The Biggoggs snapped out of it and clawed Paradox, who disappeared in the last minute. Two Biggoggs tried to take the spaceship, but Electromagnet zapped both. Sir Esclabor: Fight time! Sir Cador pulled out his sword, and hit one of them in the leg. Electromagnet flew up, twirled in the air and zapped a Biggogg in the face. The Biggogg screamed in pain, and shot a claw laser. Electromagnet flew higher, and zapped the biggogg in the back. Then Electromagnet landed on his back, and continued to electrocute him until he fainted. Electromagnet: Bzzt bzzt bzzzzzzzzt! (facepalms) bzzt. Sir Cador: I think he meant “One down, two to go”. And then remembered he couldn’t talk. Electromagnet: Bzt. Sir Esclabor:Stay here Princess. We’re trained for this stuff. The princess hid behind a tree, while Esclabor ran and hit a Biggogg with his mace. Biggogg #2: Hrrg? The Biggogg blasted a claw laser and Esclabor jumped aside. Esclabor tried to climb on the Biggogg’s leg, but the Biggogg hit him and he flew backwards. Sir Esclabor: Ow. Sir Cador: Don’t worry Esclabor, I’ll kill him. Sir Cador pressed a button on his sword, and it turned into a grappling hook. Cador: What the heck is this? (shoots a grappling hook at the back of the Biggogg, and swings up) That’s interesting. (presses another button on his grappling hook, turning it into an electric sword). Cador stuck the electric sword into the Biggogg’s back. The Biggogg fainted too. Sir Cador: Yes, we did it! Electromagnet: (turns back into Paul) Wasn’t there one more Biggogg? Paradox: Yeah. The last Biggogg took the spaceship and put it on his back, and started running away. Esclabor: PARADOX, GET HIM! Paradox: If I would, I will ruin the plot of the whole episode. Paul: Wait what? Paradox disappeared. Emily: That sucks. How will we do it now? Paul: Let’s follow those Biggoggs. The gang ran after the Biggogg, careful to not be spotted. After following it for 8 minutes, it went into a hole in the jungle. The Biggogg bowed towards a weird creature. The weird creature has four vine legs, and a brown furry body, and a brown left hand with a claw. He had a green vine arm, and a green head with a huge blue eye. Ipnotizzare: A spaceship? My lucky day! (examines the spaceship) Looks like we need some fuel. There is a place where you can find some of it. FIND IT NOW. The Biggoggs for some reason kept obeying his orders. They went away to look for it. Paul: What was that all about? Ipnotizzare looked towards the place where the knights were hiding. Ipnotizzare: And what are you doing here? The plants moved away, showing Paul, Emily and the knights. Ipnotizzare: Spying on me eh? Plants, CATCH THEM! The vines around them stretched around and tried to wrap around Paul. Paul: Darn, it’s still timed out! Sir Cador: Then we’ll have to use some old swords and weapons instead! Cador slashed through the vines with his sword, but the vines kept wrapping around him. Paul still tried, but then Esclabor pulled out a sword and kept cutting vines. He slashed through vines, until he finally freed everyone. Sir Esclabor: Finally I’m useful here eh? Ipnotizzare:BIGGOGGS, CATCH THEM! A bunch of Biggoggs appeared, and ran after the gang. The gang ran away. Ipnotizzare: You can’t escape me, I control this jungle! Paul transformed into Velocityraptor. Velocityraptor: Not anymore. Velocityraptor ran and sliced through many vines, and then jumped on a Biggogg, sticking his drill tail into his back. The Biggogg screamed, but then it shot a laser beam and Velocityraptor flew away. Then he jumped into a far away vine. Esclabor: Hey, what about us? Ipnotizzare: You are mine now! (eye starts spinning and glowing) Attack the kid! Velocityraptor: Oh no! The prin- Emily: Hello. Velocityraptor: How on Earth- Emily: I seriously don’t know. It happens a lot in my life. I always start running too fast, and appear in other places. Velocityraptor: Well then, I hope you should try and activate it now. The vines tried to wrap around Velocityraptor. Velocityraptor cut the vines and ran super fast. Emily dashed super fast too. Sir Cador: The kid and the Princess are nowhere to be seen. Ipnotizzare: I have agents all around this forest. They will send me a message and I will send it to you. Sir Esclabor: We will always worship you master. WE WON’T FAIL. Ipnotizzare: Good, good. Velocityraptor and the princess were meanwhile dashing around the jungle. Velocityraptor: He has spys everywhere. If an animal looks at you dash away. Emily: Okay. Do you know where is the spaceship? Velocityraptor: Don’t know, we should follow the Biggog slaves. Emily: Hey, I know a cool trick you can use. Emily started vibrating super quickly and went invisible. Velocityraptor: How do you know how to do that? Emily: Well, it sometimes happens when the weird stuff happen to me. You know, the super speed. Velocityraptor: I’ll try that too. Velocityraptor started vibrating in place, and went invisible. Velocityraptor: THIS IS AWESOME Emily: I know. But we should still try and find the spaceship. Emily and Velocityraptor found a Biggogg walking in a line of Biggoggs. Velocityraptor’s omnitrix started beeping, and he reverted back. Paul: Crap. Emily touched him, and Paul became invisible too. Paul: Super speed is awesome! Emily: Well, yeah, but remember what we went here for. The duo kept walking after the line of Biggoggs. The Biggoggs went to a huge crater, where a lot of them were digging in the ground. Paul: Oh, wow... One Biggogg, which was vibrating and jumping every second, like he was hit by an electric shock, lifted up his nose. He smelt something familiar, and went towards Emily and Paul. He then concentrated on something in his mind. Paul: This isn’t a good sight, I think he just discovered us, and he’s alerting all ithe Biggoggs! It’s the one I zapped in the face as Electromagnet! Emily: That’s great, our cover just got blown. All Biggoggs ran towards Emily and Paul. Emily stopped vibrating and dashed away, holding Paul’s hand. Emily: Activate that gauntlet already! Paul: I’m trying I’m trying! It’s working now. (transforms into Icescream) EMILY, I THINK I JUST PICKED THE WRONG ALIEN. Emily: Stop shouting, you are calling them to come to us! Icescream: I’M SORRY I’M SORRY, THIS ALIEN JUST SCREAMS WHEN HE TALKS! Emily: Ugh, whatever. A bunch of Biggoggs came, and shot a claw laser. Emily avoided it, ran across a wall and kicked him in the face. Icescream: THAT WAS AN AWESOME MOVE! Emily: This alien is kinda annoying. Icescream was freezing Biggoggs, and screaming sonic shouts at them, but it didn’t help much. Then he did a super sonic scream, but Emily stopped him. Emily: These creatures look like dogs... hm... Paul, can you do the same thing, but high pitched? Really high pitched? Icescream: I DON’T KNOW IF I CAN, BUT I WILL TRY! Icescream started screaming, becoming more high pitched and more high pitched, until it wasn’t heard. And that was when the Biggoggs started freaking out. Emily: It worked! Paul, keep doing that! Emily took pods of fuel she found and put it on her back. All Biggoggs: ARGHRAAAAAAA Icescream: WOOHOO OH YEAH I DID IT! YOUR PLAN WAS AWESOME! (reverts back to Paul) Sir Cador: Not awesome enough. Vines came all around and wrapped up Emily and Paul. Ipnotizzare: Haha, I win! And I will finally get off this planet! Biggoggs came and gave Ipnotizzare Paradox’s spaceship. Ipnotizzare put the fuel pods, and the spaceship could work again. Paradox appeared. Paradox: This is my spaceship, if you mind. Ipnotizzare: This is my only way off Giantantania! I can’t afford to lose this opportuinity! Paradox pulled out a knife and cut some vines that wrapped Emily and Paul. Paradox: Not if they can stop it! Iptonizzare’s eye spun again, and it glowed. Paul closed his eyes. Paul: Come on Emily, let’s just save- Emily: I must destroy you because of Ipnotizzare. Paradox touched the Prototrix and it recharged. Paul; Not this time Ipnotizzare! My gauntlet is working again! Ipnotizzare: What can that help you? I can control any living being by thought. Paul: Any living being? (transform into Electromagnet) BZZT! Ipnotizzare: Wait what? NOOO! (eye glows and spins again) I can’t hypnotise him! Electromagnet blasted electricity shocks at Ipnotizzare. Ipnotizzare: Biggoggs, ATTACK! The Biggoggs ran towards Electromagnet, but Electromagnet just zapped them, and jumped away. Then he magnetised Sir Cador, Sir Esclabor and took Emily into the ship. Electromagnet: Bzzt bzzzzzzzt! Paradox: Make a magnetic wave Paul. It should reverse all the creatures hypnotised by Ipnotizzare. Electromagnet created a magnetic wave, and Sir Cador, Sir Esclabor and Emily snapped out of their hypnotism. Sir Cador: What just happened? Sir Esclabor: Y-Y-yeah... Electromagnet reverted back into Paul. Paul: You were hypnotised by Ipnotizzare. Sir Cador: Oh. Outside, the gang heard scratching sounds and Ipnotizzare screaming. Paradox: Let’s get off this planet. (activates the spaceship) The spaceship took off. Sir Cador: Finally. I’m happy this adventure finally ended. Then, knocks were heard from outside the spaceship. Paradox: That makes no sense. The door was broken open, and Ipnotizzare was standing outside. Ipnotizzare: You may have reverted the hypnotism, but I can still kill you! The doors were locked super quickly, for no air to escape. Sir Esclabor ran towards him, and hit him with his mace. Sir Esclabor: This is for hypnotising me! Ipnotizzare was hit and flew backwards, to the door. Paradox opened the door and closed them again, so Ipnotizzare flew out of the spaceship. Paradox: Don’t worry, we just passed over a planet, so he’s going to be okay. Meanwhile with Ipnotizzare... Ipnotizzare: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Where the heck am I? Well, time for a new planet to control! Galvanic Mechomorph: Greetings, Bionian. Ipnotizzare: (eye starts to glow and spin) Wait, I can’t hypnotise you! Galvanic Mechomorph: Well, that is because I am not organic, and you are on Galvan B. Ipnotizzare: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Back at the spaceship. Paul: Paradox, Emily had super speed while we were trying to save you. Can you how does she have super speed. Paradox: Well, I suppose... Paradox took a needle, and took a blood sample from Emily. A while later, Paradox came with the results. Paradox: The results are in, and the only explanation for that is, Emily is part alien. THE END! Aliens Used *Electromagnet (2x) *Velocityraptor (not named yet) *Icescream (not named yet) Characters *Paul *Sir Cador *Sir Esclabor *Paradox *Princess Emily (first appearance) Villains *Ipnotizzare *Biggoggs Trivia *First appearance of Princess Emily *Electromagnet is the first alien named by Paradox *First episode taking place on another planet Category:Episodes Category:The Omni-Knights Category:Omni-Knights Episodes Category:Filler Episodes